


Its all under the same sky

by Fatiha



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy story with a bit sad ending, M/M, Something I wrote from my life, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatiha/pseuds/Fatiha
Summary: Its just the stories that ends with a happy endingLife is something that doesnt allow happy endingsIt just allows memoriesIt just goes on





	1. Morning Sleeps and Melting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey human out there ! Thanks for clicking on my story ! A quick warning its pretty short and you might get bored of it because Its something from my life, Its something which I wrote from my life. Still hoping you would like it. Leaving kudos and comments would bless me for real

The light sound of the raindrops were coming from the outside, as he woke up and heard the sound he covered his face with his sky blue blanket.He was gifted this blanket by his brother for his "morning sleeps" after all. He smiled under his blanket and removed the cover, to get up and greet the grey morning filled with raindrops.

He never liked the idea of liking the rainy days.Well rainy mornings were perfectly perfect for his morning sleeps but it always made him worried about arriving the classes all wet and shivering, what a trouble.He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and start getting ready for the day. He got up and walked across the room to find something to wear as Minhyuk popped out his head from behind the door.

"What are you doing there hyung ?", He couldn't help chuckling as he saw the male's panicked face and searching eyes.This sight never failed to make him smile.

"Of course trying to find your handsome boyfriend Mr.Spider", He nodded a bit, "Anyways I'm here to inform it's almost 9 and you are not over with your morning sleep."

"I'm awake kind sir" He playfully bowed towards his roommate, "And please do not forget my classes starts from 12."

"Yeah Yeah whatever", The male waved him a smile, "I just want to see your face before leaving every morning." He smiled Brightly, "My day goes well."

Jungkook smiled back at the male and nodded.As Minhyuk left the room he started to find his clothes from his closet and books to leave along with his hyung. Maybe he will grab a coffee later and walk to his collage. He remembered the rain, just to look through the window and find it was almost over.

•

Walking across the sidewalk when he reached his locker he looked around just to find there was almost no one in the floor.Maybe most of them already signed their vacation forms to spent the summer with their families, just students like him who didn't have any interest about spending the vacation were attending the classes.He sighed at the sight and hoped that Yoonoh would attend the classes this time since he already spent a year with his family after the christmas vacation, but the reality was Yoonoh was only seen on the exams. He smiled remembering the latter's poor face asking him for answers. With the plan of spending some long days alone in the back benches he entered the deserted class and placed his backpack without noticing someone already took the place.

"Why is someone decorating me with a faded backpack?", It was the first thing he heard when he noticed he threw his backpack on someone.He didn't recognize who it was, and then he found out that it was someone he had never seen before.

"Are you a new student too?" The latter asked him with an unusual boxy grin and crescent eyes and a happy voice, "That's why you don't know that we should keep our bags here-" He acted how to place a bag on the high bench, "Like this."

Jungkook looked at the weird boy for a whole minute and without noticing sat beside him. The boy happily patted the back of his head and grinned, "I'm Kim Taehyung.", He nodded, "Or Tae. I came here yesterday and Im already going to start a boring class."

"You are new to this place ?" Jungkook asked politely.

"I didn't live here before, I'm from Daegu. But I know this place since Jiminie lives here.", He smiled lightly, " When I decided to continue my studies in Seoul he was too happy."

"Jiminie?" How could possibly someone have a name like that ?

"My boyfriend", Taehyung said in a soft voice, Leaving Jungkook a bit paused on his mind which he igroned to notice, "He is completing his diploma on Mathematics. Since I hate maths so I ended up here." He suddenly slapped Jungkook's arm playfully, " I got you so it wouldn't be that boring. Wait I don't know your name yet." He rolled his eyes a bit.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." He decided to introduce him " And I'm not that new here. Like I've been joining this boring classes for the last five months."

He smiled "Poor kid.", Taehyung shook his head, "Don't worry we could watch manga in my phone." He smiled Brightly again.

What an unusal creature-Jungkook thought but agreed on the fact that the boy was not a bad company to spend some days with him. But he surely will kick that human named Yoonoh to leave him alone.

•

The idea of spending the summer alone in the back benches didn't work for him, of course Yujin was nowhere to be found, but the latter named Taehyung didn't allow him to spend his summer alone.He laughed a bit too much when Jungkook shared his thoughts on spending the summer, without any hesitation he declared that Jungkook was a stupid unsocial butterfly, and said that if He tries to spend his summer like that he would bury him down the Apple tree bear their department building.When he said that he didn't seem like he can bury someone down, but Jungkook accepted his ideas were of no use. He managed to ensure the latter that he won't do that.

Soon enough he met the Jiminie.Not in a coffee shop introducing himself as a friend of Taehyung, in a weekend when he came to drop Taehyung at his place. The make looked like a soft and happy person, Jungkook actually thought to meet him in a coffee shop introducing him someday.Like Taehyung said he was a stupid unsocial butterfly who needed make some friends to join his funeral. And Minhyuk was the one who agreed strongly with the boy.

Minhyuk and Taehyung's first meeting didn't pointed that they would like each other way too much. It was on an evening when Taehyung didn't know Jungkook wasn't at home and playfully screamed behind the male present there, which was none but Minhyuk, who thought Taehyung was a ghost and collapsed in panic, discovering himself laying on the sofa with a wet face later.Taehyung kept apologizing for at least 5 hours, Minhyuk smiled every time like his nature.

Jungkook clearly was not upset that his plan didnt work out, of course he didn't admit that he thought Taehyung was a blessing in his life, he just kept up with male and ended up doing weirdest things.Taehyung discovered that Jungkook was someone with a very good heart and an honest self, and Jungkook discovered he was way too clingy than he thought.Every time Taehyung throwed himself on him he didn't mind to catch him and give him the tightest hug, both collapsing on the ground.They were known by the clingy best friends of the campus by time. Jungkook forgave Yoonoh when the latter came back, but of course Taehyung have gave him a light kick for leaving Jungkook alone. Yoonoh laughed at his nature, starting a new friendship just then.

Jungkook also opened up to someone for the first time. He stupidly cried hugging the male talking about his family and how he miss them.Taehyung just held him tightly, listening his every word.He showed his caring side then, wiping Jungkook's years and promising he will try his best to fill up the blank of his family in his life.Jungkook laughed at the way the latter said it, he laughed at his every word anyway.

Things started to change in his life in a positive way for that certain male, but like everything has both a good and a bad side, this affected his life negatively too. Whenever Taehyung hugged him close or told him that he would never leave his side, Jungkook remembered a phrase in his life he didn't want to remember, he hugged him closer to forget his thoughts.But it didn't work out most of the time, and he ended up covering himself with his blanket.

He never told Taehyung he was afraid of happy days, He was afraid of being someone's close one.

•

_"It's fine with me." He said in a low voice, "It really is fine"_

_They were standing under the stairs of the art building,which was quite and silent for a certain reason. He looked at the other for a whole minute trying to figure what he his trying to say, he failed like always._

_"He is more important to you I know." , He smiled in a bitter way, " And I'm fine with this."_

_"What happened to you ?" He asked, wondering why the other was being like that, after all the memories they had created together, "You know you are the most important in my life. He is just an another friend." He noticed that the other smiled looking down, which made him realise that his world was breaking apart, the world they created together. He hoped and prayed that the other don't see him crying, He hoped and prayed the other understand that he got what the other wanted to say.He wanted to do what the other wanted him to do, like always._

_He stepped back, without noticing it was raining and he would get wet, without noticing the other looked at him with painful eyes._

_"Are you leaving?"_

_-It's what you want me to do- He thought on his own and decided to let the rain cover him with water drops so the other don't get to know he was breaking down -And I will do that because you want that- He didnt wiped his tears mixed with raindrops._

_" We are not meant to be together."_

 

"BOOM !" Taehyung jumped from the behind and landed on him, making him scream lightly because of his weight.

"What ? Now come give me a hug You didn't give me one for years because you were too busy with your girlfriend rain staring at her" He pouted and grinned, " I'm jealous of the rain sometimes"

Jungkook chuckled at the make and found himself hugging the boy soon enough, comforting the other by his embrace.

" You are only mine" Taehyung said hiding his head in the crook of his neck "I won't share you with the rain."

"She's my girlfriend Tae." Jungkook mumbled and they broke out in a laugh, "And there is Jiminie too"

" I don't care." He said as he placed a kiss on his forehead, " You are only and only mine. My Pooh bear."

He smiled, "Sure my dear honeybear."

 

He didnt mind his best friend hugging him again.

Hiding a sigh looking at the rain again


	2. Crumbled papers and Comforting tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a thing I wrote using the concept of Taehyung's birthday. It probably sucked. Alright here's the second thingy. Bless me by leaving a kudos or comment. And the song thingy is written by me let me die

He didnt heard the light sound of unlocking the door as he was way too busy with the notes infront of him.There were thousands of papers as it looked like, Jungkook sighed for the eleventh time for the morning and sipped into his seventh coffee.  
  
"Not again." , He crumbled a paper in front of him as Yoonoh walked in humming a random tune.  
  
"Do not disturb." , He hissed and took another paper   
  
"Unacceptable creature did I say a single word ?" Yoonoh replied carelessly and plopped down beside him, "What are you doing? "  
  
Jungkook threw the male a deadly glare, " I requested to do not disturb in advance." He faked an angry voice  
  
Yoonoh shook his head and laid back in the cold floor, "Now tell me already", He smiled a bit  
  
"I'm trying to write a song. And I already wrote three thousands but those doesnt look like a song." ,He nodded  
  
Yoonoh waited for some seconds to break out in a toothy grin, "Why so suddenly Mr.Jeon ?"   
  
"It's for Honeybear", He declared, "It's his birthday and I want to surprise him by writing a song for him and make him the happiest human in the world."  
  
Yoonoh broke out in a laugh this time, "I bet Taehyung is already the happiest human in the world because he have you", He playfully chuckled, and gained a punch from Jungkook.  
  
He decided to leave Yoonoh like that and start again.He sighed at the paper and wrote some words to make a line. Really, he really wanted to do something special for the latter, since he had always made him feel special and secured and loved in a way no one made him feel before, he blessed his life just by being in it. And he doesn't want to keep it simple when it's about his special day. Since it was him after all.  
  
"Now whats a synonym for love?" He asked the boy beside him.  
  
"Pikuchi." He replied in a sarcastic voice gaining another punch and faking a scream, naming Jungkook Toothy monster.Jungkook didn't mind to gift him another punch and go back to write something for real.  
  
But he found it real tough. Maybe because he didn't have a plan to do something like this. He planned to request Jimin to buy something for him since He had no idea about birthday presents for best friends, He never actually had a close one accept Yoonoh and Minhyuk. And Yoonoh liked balloons for his birthdays and Minhyuk just wanted a book, so he never troubled himself by thinking what to gift right.But this was Taehyung, who was more important than anything in his life. Wait what-  
  
"Did you actually write these ?", He returned in the reality by Yoonoh's question, "Or you copied from your literature book?"  
  
Taehyung looked at the direction Yoonohwas looking, which was the last paper he started to write I'm, which was filled with some lines in the upper part, which sounded alright.  
  
**Sometimes I wish I could turn back the time**  
**And repeat my smiles with you forever**  
**But I can't help framing this moments of my life**  
**This moments are like now or never**  
  
He looked at The latter beside him who gave him an approving grin  
  
**So I keep listening your soft smiles around**  
**And imagine you're smiling with me**  
**a little place in my heart is reserved for you**  
**What If I don't love you endlessly**  
  
•  
  
" Why pink balloons ?" Minhyuk asked as he tried to hang another bunch, "Isn't this a little childish? " He asked as he finished and got down from the chair.  
  
Jungkook nodded in disagree as he got back to hanging his ones.He knew, of course he knew it was not just a little it was way too childish, but it's what Taehyung loved. He didnt wanted a DSLR like the other boys in their class, he told himself that he wished every night before his birthday to have a birthday party filled with pink balloons and a cupcakes like his childhood days.He just never got the chance. And Since it was his first birthday after meeting Jungkook, why wouldn't he take the chance ?   
  
He smiled at the sight of their living as they finished filling it with hundreds of balloons.Even Minhyuk admitted that the childish idea turned out to be something way too cute. Jungkook chuckled at his words, showing his hyung a thumbs up as he reached for the gifts.  
  
"Hyung what did you buy ?" He asked as he finished counting, 24 gifts for his 24th birthday.  
  
"Books of course", Jungkook threw the make a glare as he was always buying books, It will not be a lie if they say their place was a mini library because of Minhyuk's reading habit.  
  
"Aish chill kid I brought other stuff too," He laughed a but, "Lots of soft toys and plushies like you said."  
  
"I don't know if he would like soft toys", Jungkook admitted, "It's just matches with his soft self."  
  
Jungkook finished criticizing the gift and leaned back to wait for the one who was their special guest today.He smiled as he remembered Taehyung's smiling face, imagining if he would actually like Jungkook's gifts, as the song.Jungkook managed Junhoe to play the guitar for him, the latter agreeed happily since Jungkook promised him two thousand cupcakes. The cupcakes were going to made by Yoonoh, who was happened to be good at nothing and good at cooking.He chuckled a bit on his own.Wished his plan wasn't going to flop.  
  
The light door bell sound entered the place and He got up immediately to see who it was. He was almost confirm that it was Taehyung, opening the door just to see there was Junhoe.  
  
"Hello there." He smiled and bowed at the male.  
  
Junhoe smiled a little and walked in holding his guitar.He lightly rubbed the back of his neck and sat on one of the couches.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Jungkook asked as he plopped down beside him.  
  
"I'm well Jungkook ssi" , The male replied and nodded.  
  
Jungkook waved smile at him, "You want your cupcakes now or later ?"  
  
"I actually can't finish up two thousand cupcakes and-" He smiled weakly- " I don't think Taehyung would come."   
  
Jungkook was a bit paused when he heard the other, remembering about the message from Taehyung that evening saying he would come around 7 even if the world is over and as far as Jungkook knew he meant it.He shook his head a little, "You should talk being sure Junhoe ah-" He said, wondering why the boy said something like that.  
  
"I'm kind of sure." He replied, " I think I saw him with Park Jimin of Mathamatics department in the cafe near my dorm." , He nodded, "And as far as I know they are dating."  
  
"Yes they are dating." Jungkook said with a smile, ignoring the sudden hurt feeling inside him, "Well still you can have your cupcakes. I'm calling Hyung wait-" He walked across the room to find Minhyuk Minutes and tell him to serve Junhoe some cupcakes.  
  
Well it was obvious, wasn't it ?- He smiled on his own as he entered their small balcony because he was "In need of a bit fresh air." He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled out his phone from his back pocket, seeing the last message from Taehyung, saying surely he would come.Jungkook smiled again, wondering he was smiling with Jimin right then, he should smile too. He rested his head on his hands and looked down the street. Waiting for Yoonoh to come and they could clear the decoration together since Minhyuk left to attend his evening shifts.  
  
"I'm here unacceptable creature." Yoonoh declared as he entered holding the guitar of Junhoe, the said latter was behind him, "Don't act like you're gonna jump off the balcony trying to find me-" , He paused, "Or you're gonna end your life because  Tae didn't came." He nodded   
  
"You are too much sometime Yoon", He faked an angry look, "Now help me with cleaning the house you two."  
  
"Not right now,"  Junhoe chuckled as he sat on the floor or the balcony, " First we need to listen Jungkookie's latest song." He winked a little as Yoonoh sat down crossed legged beside him and nodded at his words.  
  
"Don't call me that.", Jungkook sat on the floor too, " And no one's gonna sing."   
  
"You are gonna" , Junhoe grinned and placed the guitar on his lap, "In the count of one two three...."  
  
"Heaven no."  
  
•  
  
**_Sometimes I wish I could turn back the time_**  
**_And repeat my smiles with you forever_**  
**_but I can't help framing this moments of my life_**  
**_This moments are like now or never_**  
  
**_So I keep listening your soft smiles around_**  
**_And imagine you are smiling with me_**  
**_a little place in my heart is reserved for you_**  
**_what if I don't love you endlessly_**  
  
**_Sometimes I wish I could see your smiles_**  
**_smiling with the softest grace_**  
**_What if I'm I  just smiles and nothing more_**  
**_In your heart I don't own a space_**  
  
**_So I keep listening your soft smiles around_**  
**_And imagine you are here with me_**  
**_I would remember these smiled till my grave_**  
**_What If I don't love you endlessly_**  
  
"Um, Jungkook?" Yoonoh broke the silence when Junhoe finished playing the tune as Jungkook finished his song, "I guess we both need to go to the shopping mall right now." He shook his head and got up grabbing Junhoe's arm, they left within some seconds, not allowing Jungkook to open his mouth. And as they left, Jungkook understood why they needed to go to the shopping mall.  
  
There was Taehyung standing  behind the balcony glass doors, but it was not Jungkook noticed first, the thing he noticed was Taehyung's pale cheeks were wet with his tears and he was hugging a pink balloon close. Jungkook stayed there for a second, holding him close the next second.  
  
"Oh my god honeybear what happened to you who made you cry whom I need to kill ?" , He said in a breath as the boy hugged him back.  
  
"You." He replied  
  
Jungkook stopped while saying "wait I'm gonna see them", noriced the latter's answer and didnt understand what to say.  
  
"You human," Taehyung started, "Unacceptable creature as Yoon say, Wrote and song for me, and decorated the house like you somehow managed to see my dream on your computer." He sobbed, " And I'm here after an year." He pulled back, "Why did you do this for someone like me?"  
  
"Because you're the honeybear." Jungkook said as he managed to smiled, "My honeybear."  
  
Jungkook thought he was being a bit cheesy, but he wasn't ready for what Taehyung did next. The latter leaned in and gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Mine." He grinned his boxy grin.  
  
Jungkook stayed there just like that, holding the other close to him.  
  
"Yours."   
  
He smiled, " Give me my gifts now. I bet you managed those with the help of Hyukkie hyung." He pulled back as he started to find his gifts.  
  
Leaving Jungkook behind with a very different pained happiness inside him.


	3. Unknown smiles and Unwilling thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd thingy and a quick notice the next chapter is gonna come a bit late cause Ive got super important exams. Thanks again for reading and bless me with kudos and comments

Staring at the the empty canvas for some minutes Jungkook finally managed to sigh and start.It was a cold evening outside, when he was supposed to have a cappiutino on his own listening to some songs, he ended up with some colour tubes and an empty canvas. When Minhyuk came to know Taehyung wanted him to paint something to keep that with him as a reminder of Jungkook because "Why didnt I know you are this good at painting pooh bear !", and Jungkook is actually painting something, He laughed it off like always. He also added, "First song, Second painting, Third you're gonna make dresses for him." Well he would've mind, but it's for Taehyung right ?  
  
He sighed and started to brush the white canvas. He didn't actually know what he should work on, just managed to brush some yellow as Taehyung once told him he was fond of soft yellows.Well what was soft yellow?  
  
Jungkook smiled at the thoughts of him.After the day of his birthday preparation, or he can say after the day Taehyung kisses him, he admitted to himself that he does have feelings for the latter, or he can say he fell for Taehyung deeply enough to hide under his blanket and try to forget his feelings because why not ? Park Jimin is literally an angel on earth who loves Taehyung like he is the most precious in existence and Taehyung loves him back just that much.How could he be the person who listens the list of Jimin's cuteness from his best friend and the person who have fallen in love with them after all.  
  
But still he didnt forget his feelings.The creator of this world was kind enough to gift his creations with a thing called their inner self, which no one can see. And Jungkook decided to keep his feelings inside him, letting just his inner self know.But sometimes, sometimes it's hard enough.  
  
"Pooh bear, see I got you donuts with extra choc-" Taehyung stormed inside like always and stopped for a second just to see Jungkook smiling, sitting infront of a canvas.  
  
" No way. You're actually doing it ?", He asked with a bright smile slowly covering his lips.Jungkook ignored the pain inside him.  
  
"I can jump off from the dean's office for you, Honeybear" The younger said with a chuckle and pretended that he was joking, well he was not.  
  
"And then send me to jail as the murderer because Jeon fell off for his unconditional love for Kim Taehyung!" He said while sitting on a tool, unpacking the box of donuts.  
  
"Well unconditional hatred you mean", Jungkook managed to give him a look and start brushing again, "You know I hate you. You always get me in trouble."   
  
Taehyung popped out his head from behind the box with a mouthful of donuts.He glared at the other male before reaching him and hugging him from behind, chin resting on top of him.  
  
"Say it again", He laughed.  
  
Jungkook smiled at the boy on top of him and turned back on his tool, hugging the latter close to him, something he is so much fond off.He felt the other's arms around him tackling him in a hug, He felt his heart beat against him as he felt the same pain again,will he ever stop feeling in this way?  
  
"Wait I need to do something in back", Taehyung chuckled a bit and shook his head for no reason, "How about we go for ice creams? "  
  
"What an angel !" Jungkook turned to catch his face, smiling at him, He escaped a little sigh.  
  
•  
  
"Two chocolate cones,three scoops of mint chocolate thanks" He said hurriedly and looked at the boy beside him, "What about you honeybear?"  
  
"Hey I thought that order included me" Jungkook said in a raised voice.  
  
"Of course not. Now order something and find me somewhere around." He went to find a place to sit for them.  
  
Jungkook unknowingly laughed at Taehyung and ordered some for him, eyeing the boy who found a place to sit and happily waved at him.They were in a roadside ice cream shop with a few space, without too many  customers. Taehyung annoced that they have the best ice cream in the town on which Jungkook slightly disagreed, he just wanted a quite place nothing else.  
  
"Thank you Taehyung ssi for your surprise treat", Jungkook formally bowed and sat in front of him, finding the boy with his boxy grin.  
  
"I've got another surprise Jungkook ssi", He smiled gently and looked back, looking at the shop entrance, "Here comes your surprise."   
  
Jungkook slightly looked at the direction Taehyung had his eyes on and found a figure entering the shop. He was about to move his head and wait patiently for his surprise, when he found out it was Jimin.He tried hard not to act like he never wanted this surprise,seeing the boy with the most normal eyes he could manage.  
  
Taehyung giggled at the view and he saw the male walking towards them waved a smile at them.He walked over and gently placed a small kiss on top of Taehyung, without noticing the boy who was sitting in front of him.  
  
"Finally Jiminie I thought you would never come", Taehyung said in a happy voice and moved aside to make some space for the boy to sit. "Wait wait wait" He looked over, "Meet Jeon Jungkook the Pooh bear !"   
  
Jungkook weakly smiled looking down as he noticed Jimin bowed a little, he couldn't decide if he should now him back or keep sitting like that, He decided to do nothing but throwing him a smile in the end. Jimin smiled back and sat beside Taehyung, fixing his beanie, looking like he was the only one who was made for Taehyung.  
  
"I always wanted to meet you Jungkook ssi", He said in a smiling voice, soft and gentle, " This human didnt allow because Jungkookie is too shy to meet me he might die." He said as he started to laugh, Along with Taehyung. Jungkook hesitations meeting the boy was suddenly gone, as he noticed that he was laughing with them too.Jimin was nothing but a happy and friendly creature after all.  
  
They spent the entire evening smiling and talking about stuff that obviously made no sense. Even Jungkook agreeed with himself that the idea of bringing Jimin was not a bad idea at all, He wanted to meet the latter right? Though he was meeting him as the one he had fallen for's boyfriend now, He should ignore that like he tried to ignore his feelings.  
  
But nothing actually goes too straight, and that is the law of Jungkook's life, all the time it would show him some painful sights of it. The meeting with Jimin was nothing different, because he came to know at a time that Jimin was from Busan, his hometown.And he felt slightly weird inside him as the boy mentioned he was from Busan.  
  
"You can never get enough of the sight of the sea Kookie", Jimin used his new nickname given by him for the hundredth time, "I miss those sights of the blossoms way too much.If you don't see by yourself you can't imagine how beautiful it is."  
  
_"Whenever I will find blossoms, It will remind me of you."_

 _Dongmin laughed at him as he softly touched the wet sand using his feet, " Are we planning to leave each other some day ?" He asked in a whisper._  
  
_"Well maybe someday" Jungkook smiled over_  
  
_"Not possible." Dongmin tackled him in a light hug, "Best friends are forever."_  
  
•  
  
Minhyuk entered the living room with a tired face, making small footsteps sound, noticed Jungkook on the couch hugging his blanket. He worriedly walked over, eyeing the boy with concern.  
  
"Are you sleeping ?" he tried to joke like his usual self. Jungkook smiled a bit, hugging the blanket closer.  
  
Minhyuk didnt say anything more.He sat behind the boy and lightly placed his arms around him, silently ensuring him that he was there, escaping a sigh.  
  
"hyung why this always happens with me ?" Jungkook started, " Dont I deserve anyone in my life? Do everyone just have to leave me ?"  
  
Minhyuk smiled softly, " Taehyung will not leave you."  
  
"He will not leave me" Jungkook said in a soft voice, "I know that.But I will leave him."  
  
Minhyuk decided to stay silent for a whole minute.  
  
"When I will confess my feelings, I wouldn't be able to stay close to him like these days.I would have to leave him like..." He wiped a tear from his pale skin "Like I left Dongmin."  
  
He hugged his blanket closer, unable to talk a bit more.He felt like this once in his life, when he left his best friend behind, and lost him because of him.Jungkook found Minhyuk behind him, silent and sighing, unknown about what to say.He slightly looked through the curtains, saw the night sky slowly glowing.  
  
Because everything around you reminds you of your past right ?


	4. Silent goodbyes and Screaming tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next thingy. Sorry for the late since I was dealing with my exams. Hope its fine. leave me comments and kudos okie ?

Hearing the light sound of closing the door, he woke up and removed the blanket over him slowly. He slept late last night, maybe thats why Minhyuk didnt wake him up, just silently entered the room and left having a glance of him sleeping peacefully. He thought sometimes, why the older was so fond of him ? Since the time they first met the older cared for him like an elder brother never could. He was there for him every second since they have known each other. And what was he going to do ? Leave him like he was never there. Like he never came into a life of a happy faced boy named Lee Minhyuk who was more than a family to him.  
  
Jungkook sighed a little at the thought of leaving, looking up. He forced his mind to ignore the pain inside him, because he knew he couldnt help himself. He made the decision last night, the decision that would help him to leave his pain. And if he wanted to leave the pain he had to leave everything else that was his. He knew the memories of everything that was his would never leave him, it will cause a very different kind of pain which will never leave him, but he knew it would me much more bearable. At least then he wouldnt have to fake smiles and hide tears.  
  
He took his time to sit up and remove the blanket covering him, making his way towards the kitchen. His department was closed for a week for some reason, making him decide to choose the time to leave. He didnt know where he will go, he just knew he will leave. Leave Minhyuk who cared for him the most in this world, Leave Yoonoh who never minded when Jungkook was none but a jerk. Leave Taehyung, Leave himself.  
  
The light sound of his ringtone helped him to get back in the real world. He knew who it was without seeing the name on the screen.  
  
"I told you not to wake me up early morning."  
  
"I missed poohbear I dont know"  
  
"shut up"  
  
"Now get ready real quick and meet me outside the chemistry lab or else I will eat up the lamb skewers I bought"  
  
He laughed a bit before hanging up and faced himself in the mirror, he wanted to ask himself why, why he was leaving a life where he was none but someone loved by some people who didnt show any kind of fake love towards him. why he was leaving the life he always wished for. why he was leaving himself.  
  
"Because you are weak." He answered himself, "Because you can bear any kind of pain but the pain in Taehyung's eyes. Because you should leave him where he found you."  
  
He sighed again while looking down at the phone screen, showing a picture of him and Taehyung laughing recklessly, did the boy ever thought he somewhere in his life Jungkook will not exist in his life ?  
  
•  
  
Making light footsteps sound, Jungkook entered the almost silent campus which was not showing the usual sights of its busy schedules everyday., odd enough. He knew their department was going to be closed for a week and didnt know about the rest of the departments around, he didnt care. And he didnt admit to himself that he was kind of revealed that their was a silence, not wanting the light sounds and known sounds of the students he got used to so well coming from all around. He walked lazily looking down, making his way towards the chemistry lab where Taehyung wanted him to come.  
  
Walking towards the place he looked around trying to gather some memories of this place he never loved. But it seemed like he was going to miss every single thing around, even the tired looking trees that stayed still since the day he met this place. Gently a smile covered his face, as if he was silently apologizing, for never smiling at them, for leaving them behind. He always waited for the day when he'd leave this place without any memories, suddenly felt so close to him.  
  
"Stand right there dont you dare to come close !" Taehyung's sudden scream helped him to find the said one. Standing near a bush beside the walk way down the corridor.  
  
"Making love with your husband butterfly ?" He said in a raised voice, "I will wait."  
  
Taehyung threw him a sarcastic look and returned to what he was doing, jumped on after some fast minutes and smiled at the younger, "Lets go now Im done."  
  
"We're not going anywhere Taehyung."  
  
Taehyung looked at him with a slight confused smile, clearly not understanding why he refused to go anywhere when they had a whole week to spend together, or why after a long long time he was calling him by his name. He ignored the unusual tone in his voice, decided to go on with what happens.  
  
"Of course we are you dumb. If you're brave enough to refuse honeybear then he's gonna kick you so hard you..."  
  
"If I go with you somewhere, youre gonna keep me for the whole day, and I wont be able to catch my train." Jungkook said in a clear voice, clear enough to make Taehyung wonder what he was talking about.  
  
"Going somewhere ?" He smiled weakly, "Maybe Jiminie wants spend the week alone with me so he convinced you to leave me for this week right ? Not happening."  
  
"No." Jungkook replied in a soft voice, there he was, " I am leaving everything." He nodded, "Leaving everything I had here, for forever."  
  
"Good joke.Now lets have the lamb thingy those are getting cold." Showing a look of completely ignoring what he just said, Taehyung reached for a bag place near a window and smiled, not wondering what the younger said.  
  
"Im leaving you Honeybear ! Dont you freaking listen ! " Jungkook screamed like he never does, looking at the confused male infront of him, " Im leaving you, Minhyuk hyung, Yoonoh, the whole place, my whole life here and going far far away where this life of mine wont be able to find me !" He noticed his voice was not shaky like he thought, it was bold and clear, even if his pale cheeks were covered in his tear drops, looking away after a long while.  
  
"Wow." was all Taehyung replied with, he added in a low voice, "May I ask who or what dared to take you away from me ?"  
  
"You." Jungkook looked down, he didnt want to continue, " You came into my life, made everything happier, made me fall in love with you, made me convince myself to leave you because Jeon Jungkook the perfect stupid fell in love with his best friend who was taken by the most beautiful human in existence and..." he notice his voice was no more calm, " And he cant take all this. He should've reminded himself earlier that...that he was designed to be alone." He finished.  
  
The light chirping sounds of the birds around the place were the only sounds he could here after he slow breathing sound, none of them said a word. He just saw through his blurred vision someone infront of him who was so not the Taehyung he knew, looking down with no signs of smiles. He followed his vision, there was nothing but the corridors that hold some of their dear memories.  
  
"Jungkook I...I am sorry I didnt know you know.." He tried to speak, but Jungkook couldnt hear a single sound, he was far away to listen, stepping back towards the exist of the corridor. He was done with his sayings, done seeing the Taehyung he never saw. He knew it was his time to leave, Hoped that Taehyung called for Jimin when he asked for him to join them eating lamb skewers earlier, hoped Jimin would take care of him enough to make him forget his pained past cause by someone named...poohbear.  
  
•  
  
Sometimes Minhyuk wondered if there was anyone leaving in this city loved the uninvited rain of this place. The rainy days were almost unbearable, well at least to him, like today. He shook his head a bit to get rid of the raindrops covering the tips of his hair, wiping his face with wet sleeves. He hated the rain,. of course he did.  
  
He nodded on his own without any reason like he always did and walked over to reach the stair case to get up and get Jungkook to request him some coffee or something, he hoped the latter was not with Taehyung since he knew that their classes were off that week. He wiped his wet face again and reached their dorm door some minutes later, finding the door was already opened which meant Jungkook was there, of course unusual for him on a day off.  
  
"Why the heaven you are here on a..." He walked in with quick words escaping his mouth but didnt find the one he thought he was talking to. Well there was someone, someone with another someone, didnt looked like Jungkook on a couch with a bag of chips spending a day off alone. And he knew the first someone pretty well.  
  
It was Taehyung, with a wet face which was not made by the raindrops, sitting on the couch Jungkook unofficially owned. There was a short guy beside him, chubby faced which seemed to be a happy face but hold a very unusual upset look that didnt suit. Minhyuk closed the door beside them because he didnt want to hear the raining sound anymore, shook his head a bit again.  
  
"Tae is everything alright ?" He asked Taehyung looking at the male beside him, as if he would answer him, he knew Taehyung couldnt since he figured out already by the way he looked at him that something clearly was wrong with the boy.  
  
"Where's Jungkook ? Went to buy snickers ?"  
  
"Went to somewhere we couldnt reach him." The chubby faced boy replied, Minhyuk was right.  
  
He threw his wallet at a corner basket and sat on a single sofa opposite to the place Taehyung sat, leaning back and closing his eyes. he knew this was going to happen, he knew that very well, just something inside him hoped that he would be wrong, and Jungkook would at least let him stay in his life like he did before when he left Dongmin.  
  
"Taehyung..." he started in a low voice, "You know why Jungkook left right ? Please forgive him ? He...is alone you know. Too alone that someone could never imagine."  
  
The boy nodded a bit, wiping his tears to make space for the more, looked down. Minhyuk looked away, gaze fixing when he found the only window of the room, not saying a word, silently letting out his own tears. He knew well enough that he couldnt reach Jungkook ever.  
  
  
" _Whenever I see cherry blossoms, reminds me of you and Dongmin." Minhyuk siad without noticing what he said, looked beside him to face Jungkook looking down and silent, unexpectedly found him smiling a little._

_"There was never me and Dongmin hyung, never"_

 

Minhyuk knew he was lost, for forever.


	5. Remaining smiles and Raucous thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thingy is the last thingy and this thingy is a short thingy, Hope you liked the whole thingy. Goodbye you sweet thingy

The almost red sunlight was trying to create unknown patterns on  window, he had nothing to do accept watching the lights making patterns. Jungkook shifted a bit on his chair, leaned back and closed his eyes. He didnt know for how long he had to sit up and wait for the manager, he only wanted to leave for his apartment and straight sleep for a day. He considers sleeping as his hobby after all.  
  
He never stayed in the store after 4 since the time he started working here, all the workers were always gone by then. The last hours were the manager's duty, though it was rare customers coming in those hours. A sudden click from the entrance caught his attention. he got up from his sitting position, just to see Mingyu coming in hurriedly.  
  
"Why in the world are you here at this hour ?" He asked sitting down again, escaping a little smile.  
  
"My alien brothers wanna try ramen, dont you guys have some ?"  
  
"By alien brothers you mean you stomach that never fills."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Bring me some"  
  
Jungkook lazily left his place and walked by the counter desk, punching the other's arm lightly. Mingyu punched back, giggling softly. He giggled back as he started finding some packets for him. He heard the footsteps of their manager after some minutes, went back wearing his store cap.  
  
"End of the day Jungkook ssi. You can leave now." The male said in a light voice and sat on the chair behind the counter. He started packing up the ramen packets for Mingyu.  
  
•  
  
"Hey Cherry blossoms !" Mingyu yelled for him when they left the store together and Jungkook walked past him throwing a little bye to reach the bus stand.  
  
"What ?" He asked in a sarcastic tune, "Alien brothers want to meet me again?"  
  
"Wow you can read my mind so well..." Mingyu tackled his arm by one of his arm, "....I'll cook ramen and you're gonna eat up"  
  
"Thanks for saving my dinner money !" Jungkook laughed, "Though you cook so bad."  
  
"I cook the best ramen in this town ! Now hurry up we're gonna miss our bus."  
  
Jungkook laughed at the male beside him, lifted up his hoodie and walked beside him. Mingyu was smiling brightly, no doubt the latter who didnt have anyone known in this town felt extremely happy whenever Jungkook decided to show up in his place. Its been like for the last couple of years, Mingyu dragging him along with him to his place and making ramen for him. After that they ended up laughing at some drama and sleeping on his couches. Most of the times Jungkook teased him with his cooking skills, making him shout. But it never failed to make them both feel happy on those moments.  
  
Jungkook sighed after a good laugh when they sat up on their sits, leaned back and closed his eyes again. He knew what thoughts were gonna come then, the thoughts of the memories of the two years younger him, of Minhyuk, of Taehyung. If somehow Any of them ended up buying something from his store and recognizing him, Jungkook knew they would feel that he forgot them, living in his present life happily. They will just never know the nights he ended up sleeping at Mingyu's and woke up before him, he cried silently. And later when Mingyu asked what happened to his eyes, he said his ramens were too bad made his eyes red.  
  
Jungkook opened his eyes in a sudden bump of the road and found that the other was peacefully sleeping on thier short ride. He smiled at the sight and leaned back again. He knew he pretended to leave his previous life behind him, but he also knew he didnt want to lose everything like before. Mingyu was his perfect friend, his best friend, he didnt want to leave his best friend again.  
  
Just he would always lie to the boy about his red eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it doesnt suck. Thanks for reading.


End file.
